Big Brother UK 1
Season Summary A brief description of how the season went down will be written here as to help those browsing the wiki understand what happened. However, the summary will not be completed until after the season has finished airing. Twists * #2in1:: Two of the housemates, Miguel and Purry, will be competing for the grand prize as one housemate, meaning that they will nominate together, be nominated together, and be evicted together. * First Impressions: Not long after entering the house, the housemates were tasked to vote on who should win immunity for the first round. * Intruder: On Day 5, after the first eviction, Tommy entered the house. On Day 17, Kassy entered as the second Intruder. * Killer Nominations: On Day 5, the only eligible ones to cast a vote have to name one person who will, automatically, face the public vote for that round. * Tie Breaker Via Housemate Vote: During the third round, Alissa, Brian, and Jo all tied with 4% to save. As a result, their fate rested with their fellow housemates, who proceeded to vote one of them out. Housemates Nomination Table: *'Note 1:' In Week 1 (Day 3), AJ and Eva were caught discussing nominations. As such, both of them were nominated, with Eva's immunity being stripped that round. *'Note 2:' As revealed on Day 5, for surviving the eviction, AJ, Alissa, Eva, and Jo are immune for the next round. The same goes for Tommy, who just entered, and Linh, who completed the challenge. After gaining immunity, it's revealed that they have to choose one person each to give a killer nomination. Alissa and AJ made their nominations on Day 5 while Linh, Jo, Tommy, and Eva made their nominations on Day 6 (the order of the names is the order they nominated as seen in the chat). *'Note 3:' A competition was held a bit later with the winner being saved from nomination, while making their own nomination in turn. Amber won and chose to nominate Alietta. *'Note 4:' Due to failing to submit their nominations on time, Alietta, Brian, HLC, and Linh were automatically nominated during the 3rd round. *'Note 5:' Ella was ejected due to outside interference. Amber was later ejected the next day for the same reason. *'Note 6:' On Day 15, due to Alissa, Brian, and Jo having 4% of the vote and were tied, the housemates remaining had to vote one of them out. *'Note 7:' On Day 17, TBA won the power to ban somebody from nominating. TBA chose Heather. *'Note 8:' On Day 21, it was announced that Loren was removed from the game for trying to get information from the VL. As such, the eviction was cancelled and Heather was saved. *'Note 9:' Round 5 started with a vote to save from the housemates. The winners, ties, were Miguel/Purry and Tommy, saving them from facing the public vote. The 2nd part of the week had a series of challenges and the winner(s) of each would earn immunity while the ones that didn't win a challenge were automatically nominated. *'Notice:' The order that the housemates are safe are determined by the percentage of votes casted to save. However, part of the order that wasn't revealed to the housemates will be kept a secret until after the season is done airing. Housemate Tasks: